Demigod Rescue Team
by DustyCauldron
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are given the task of delivering demigods from all around the US to come to Camp Half-Blood. Better than it sounds. First Fanfiction for me. Please read and review.
1. intro

**(A/N: This is my first Fanfiction and I would really like to know what you guys think. Please, Please, Please read and review.**

**Percy and Annabeth are 17 and dating. Heroes of Olympus never happened. Silena and Beckondorf never died. **

**Enjoy the story!)**

**Demigod Rescue Team**

Percy was sitting in the Pavilion on his 17th birthday remembering a year ago. Exactly…he checked his wristwatch, 365 days, 12 hours, and 5 minutes ago. That was the exact time that he got together with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. It has been the happiest year of his life. She would visit him every time her school was on vacation. She couldn't do it as often as he would like because of Olympus but he loved seeing her anyways.

She was supposed to come to camp today. He was extremely excited. He hadn't seen her for a month since their date to The Amazing Spiderman. They ended up getting attacked by a seven foot monster. Percy missed her. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes and a breath on his neck whisper, "Miss me?" Percy spun around and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Annabeth's hands wove through his hair as she kissed him passionately. She smiled and basically melted into his arms. She had missed him too much to admit. After they pulled away, Annabeth was breathing hard while Percy stood there smirking and watching what an effect he had on her. She smacked his arm and blushed. She pulled him by the arm towards the big house, "Come on, Seaweed Brain, Chiron wants to see us."

"Why?"

"I don't know for sure. It might be a new quest or a new camper. At least we get some excitement this summer. It shouldn't be that bad." She lead him into the big house and Chiron was standing in full centaur form in the sitting room. Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Hello, Children." greeted Chiron.

"Why did you need to see us?" Percy asked.

" We need you to find us some more campers. We need more warriors. I had Hermes take a list of Demigods all around the US we need to find and where to find them." Chiron handed a large file the size of a dictionary to Annabeth.

Her jaw nearly fell to the floor when saw how much they had to do. "It shouldn't be that bad." Percy mocked Annabeth's previous statement. Unfortunately, she heard him and hit him in the small of his back. He yelped and jumped in the air. "Not fair!" She stuck her tongue out at him and he just groaned.

Chiron chuckled at the two, "Since this is a large assignment, you are allowed to bring three more demigods, a satyr, and a mortal. The camp and the gods have provided a means of transportation. It is enchanted. From the outside, it looks like a regular tour bus. But on the inside it is basically a house with eight rooms and bathrooms. There is an extra bedroom for the Demigods that you will be picking up. Each room is specifically designed for the user.

"Awesome!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and asked, "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. I will give you the rest of the day off so you can pack and get everyone together."

The demigods walk out od the big house carrying the humongous folder full of at least 250 sheets of paper. "This is going to take forever. How many names are on each sheet?"

"Stop being such a baby. There's only…45…per…page." She slowed down as she realized how many people that was and her brain began calculating and she began to feel light headed. She kept her cool and said, "I have an idea about who we take."

"Who?"

"Thalia, Nico, Grover, Rachel…I don't know the last one."

"Rachel can go on quests?" Percy asked, curiously.

"Um…I think. We should ask."

"All we need is one more half-blood and we can tell chiron to get the bus ready."

Annabeth started to think, "Well, lets think about this, Travis and connor stoll could be useful but they are twins and come as a package. Silena doesn't exactly give us anything but she is a single person. There's Will Solace, hes a really good archer and the best healer in the Apollo cabin. But if we run into a monster, than Clarisse can help us fight. She is the best fighter in the Ares cabin." She sighed, frustrated.

Percy stood there and smiled as he said simply, "Well then, it is obvious to us that we should choose Will."

Annabeth's head snapped up to his face and she looked shocked, "Why not Clarisse?"

Percy leaned forward like he was talking to a five year old, clearly enjoying the fact that he out thought an Athena kid for once, " We have the big three with us, we don't need another fighter. With will, we can just fight and have him heal us and we can do it over again. We can even teach him to fight close combat if he wants."

Annabeth thought it over and nodded as she looked impressed, "Im impressed, Seaweed Brain. You actually thought."

"Im full of surprises, Annabeth."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"They wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Now would they?" She laughed and followed him to the Lake so that they could hang out alone before having to talk to Chiron.


	2. Gatherings and Anniversaries

**(A/N: Please Read and review, review, review.)**

Demigod Rescue Team

"Chiron, we have chosen who we will bring with us."

"Who?"

"Are we allowed to bring Rachel?" Annabeth asked, unsure.

"I don't see why not. I'll contact you so that you know if I need her or no. So sometimes, she's not going to be around."

"That's fine. Thanks Chiron. I'll go tell her." Annabeth walked off toward Rachel's cave. Percy watched her leave.

"Chiron asked, "Who else?"

"Oh! Right… Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Will Solace." Percy counted off on his fingers.

"Ok. I'll tell the gods interior designer so that he may style our room. Go find Annabeth tell her to tell Thalia first and then everyone else.

"Sure Chiron. See you!" Percy walked out and headed towards Rachels cave too. When he arrived, he saw Annabeth and Rachel talking like old friends. "Oh. Percy! I haven't seen you for a while!" Rachel hugged Percy.

After they broke apart, Annabeth smiled and wove her fingers into his and said, "Rachel's coming with us an now we need to tell Nico. Come on!" She tugged Percy out of the cave and laughed when he lost his balance.

"Chiron said that we need to tell Thalia first and then everyone else."

"Ok. We need a drachma. Do you have one?"

"Here." Percy pulled the coin out of his pocket and stepped into the sun and changed the water vapor into mist and created a rainbow **(A/N: I have no idea if that is right or wrong. It just fits the story.) **and threw the coin into the rainbow. "Oh ,Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept m offering. Show me Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Lady Artemis. Location unknown." The image changed and focused on a girl of about fifteen in age with straight black hair that fell down past her shoulders and electrifying blue eyes.

A smile quickly appeared on the young girls face when she saw who was contacting her. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Annabeth's smile was really big. She had missed Thalia, too. She hasn't seen her in 3 months. "Hey Thalia! Percy and I got a quest!"

"Really? What is it about?"

"Collecting half-bloods." Annabeth said.

"Do you want to come?" Percy asked.

"Oh, sure. Are they special"

"Come here and we'll discuss the details." Annabeth waved her hand through the mist and dragged Percy to Junipers bush. They both walked up to Grover and Juniper sitting on a tree stump.

"Hey, G-man!" Grover looked up as Percy addressed him.

"Hey Percy!" Grover got up and gave Percy a man hug. "What's up?"

"Well, Annabeth and I are going on a quest to collect half-bloods and we want you to come."

"Really? Cool. How long should I pack for?"

"A year or two."

"What? I just cant leave Juniper like that!"

"We need you, man. You are king of the wild."

Grover still looked skeptical but finally he gave in and said, "Ok, fine. I'll help."

"Great!" Percy turned around to talk to Annabeth only to find that she wasn't there. He turned around again to look for her but still no sign. He walked through the camp looking for her and saw her leave the Apollo cabin. "Hey, Annabeth! Where'd you go?"

"I went to see Will. I told him about the quest and he's in. Now all we need is Nico." Percy nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips and they both walked to the Hades cabin. Annabeth knocked on the door and waited. After no answer, Percy said, "Let me handle this." He took the handle in his hand and twisted. Locked. "okaaay…NICO! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! IT'S IMPORTANT!" nothing. "Alright, you asked for it," He took a deep breath and yelled, "NICO IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, I WILL FLOOD THE PLACE!" Annabeth was shocked as the door swung open to reveal Nico in his Pj's which consisted of a black t-shirt and black and skull boxer shorts.

"I as sleeping! What do you want?" He replied irritated.

"Nico, its three in the afternoon," Annabeth stated.

"So?"

"Nevermind. We want you on a quest with us."

"a quest?"

Percy piped up, "That's what we said Death Breath."

Nico glared at him and then sighed and nodded his head. Annabeth looked surprised because he accepted it so quickly. "You don't even know what the quest is."

"It has to be better thatn sleeping all day, right?" Nico replied before closing the door in their faces.

"Meet us at the hill tomorrow at 5:30 am." Annabeth yelled through the door. The couple walked away from the cabin swinging each others hands between them. "I should pack for tomorrow."

"Meet me at the beach when you're done." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed him before going inside to pack. At 8:50 pm she was packed and ready to go. She walked to the beach with a present for a certain seaweed brain behind her back. It was his birthday and their anniversary so it was really hard to choose for her but she did it and she thinks that he will love it. She walked to the beach and saw him standing and staring out at the beach with something in his hand.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." He spun around and smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "Happy birthday/anniversary!"

He smiled and laughed, "Happy anniversary, Wisegirl."

"I have a present for you" They both chorused at the same time.

"You go first." Percy said.

She smiled as she pulled out two tickets to the **(A/N: what kind of music do you think Percy would like. Write it in the reviews and if there are any choices that really stand out than I'll choose them.)** Maroon 5 concert that he had been dying to go to. She had saved up the entire year to get the backstage passes as well. When he saw what they were, he smiled wider than he ever thought possible and lifted Annabeth in a huge hug. She laughed as he put her down and he swept in for a kiss. It last nearly ten minutes before they broke apart and he said, "My turn."

Percy took a ring out of his pocket and Annabeth gasped. _This cant be happening, were too young_. Annabeth couldn't help but think. At seeing Annabeth's horror stricken face, Percy instantly assured her that it was a promise ring and said, "I want to promise you that I will love you forever till the day I die."

She smiled and kissed him again and said, "I love you too Percy. And I promise to love you forever and always." They then shared a mind-blowing kiss and fell asleep right there on the beach making a mental note to wake up early so that they don't get caught.


	3. Next stop: Sacramento

Next stop: California

**(AN: Sorry its been so long. My mom took me on a week long trip to Reno and my dad is taking me to southern California for this whole week but I fully intend to write for you guys and keep you updated when I come back. Thanks! Here's the story…)**

The next morning at 5:30 am, there were seven people standing at the top of half-blood hill. The sun was peaking over the lake, sending rays of sunlight to dance across the waters surface. The strawberry fields had been blessed by Demeter the day before so the fields glowed a faint red. The camp looked empty. Minus all the harpies running around; It was peaceful. The whole group of demigods couldn't help but stare. In other words, the camp was beautiful.

Percy made his way to the tour bus on the road. He had to admit, he was really excited to go on this quest. His five closest friends…and Will, at his side and stuck there for the time being. "Okay everyone!" He got everyone's attention, "Let's get the stuff on the bus and take off!" They all agreed and climbed into the bus.

There were no other words to describe what they saw other than amazing. Percy and Nico both jumped in the air and high-fived when they sew the PS3 hooked into a 62" plasma flatscreen LCD HD 3D TV. They were standing next to a small kitchen, looking into the huge living room. There was a bathroom in the corner and stairs in the back. Percy and Nico raced to the playstation and immediately began playing. Annabeth lead the group up the stairs and into a hallway. There wasn't much to say about it. It was plain and bland. There were beige walls with four doors on two of the walls facing each other. Each door had a gold plate on the front. Each of the friends looked for their door and went inside.

Everyone was incredibly shocked at what they saw. Annabeth walked into her room to see a good sized room with two doors most likely leading to the bathroom and closet. Her room was owl themed. Her walls were painted grey, her bookshelves were a dark wood, she had a desk in the corner made of dark wood as well, she had a king sized bed in the middle of the room and a dresser leaning against the afar wall. Her bed sheets were grey and she had a black comforter with a big grey owl flying on it. She noticed a stuffed animal on the bed and immediately hugged it to her. It was an owl. (of course). There wa a note on the side that said:

Good luck, Sweetheart.

I love you.

She mentally thanked her mom and started to unpack. Thalia walked into her room next door to Annabeth. It was absolutely amazing. She loved it. The walls were painted black like the night sky and all her furniture was dark wood. Her bed was on the side next to a wall. It was a queen sized bed she flopped down and sighed. Her mattress was so comfy. Her sheets ere a dark blue, almost black. She started unpacking as well.

Grover walked into his room across the hall and nearly bleated with excitement. This room had everything a satyr could need. He even had his own recycling bin. He smiled to himself as he started unpacking.

Rachel walked into her room and realized that Apollo had just moved all the stuff in her cave into the van. Even her paintings that she was working on was here. She looked around the room and was glad that it wasn't as dark as her cave at camp was. She unpacked her things from her bag and began painting a picture that was in her head. It was of a boy around 16 with brown hair and blue eyes he had a mischievous smirk on his face and his hair in his eyes Rachel couldn't help but wonder who he was.

Will walked into the room next to Grover's and saw his dream room. There was a bed in the middle of a raised platform around a sittingroom-like place. There was a desk on the wall in the back and a dresser on the side wall and the ceiling was painted with his father chasing the python. Will could've sworn that he saw his dad wink at him from the ceiling as he unpacked his things.

Annabeth was the first to finish unpacking and come downstairs to see Percy and Nico beating each other up. She quickly pulled the two apart and kept them at a distance and she asked, "what happened down here?"

Percy pointed at Nico, "he cheated!"

Nico looked offended, "hey! Are you sure it's not just because you're bad at it!" Percy made a lunge toward Nico and tackled him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He then proceeded to violently punch Nico in the jaw twice.

Before Annabeth pulled him off and stood in-between the two, arms spread, " For the love of Zeus! Percy calmed down!"

"Why? Why can't he calm down first?"

"this is ridiculous. Percy, come with me. Nico if you even set foot upstairs in the next 10 minutes, I will personally make sure to cut off your foot. Understand?" His eyes widened and he nodded his head like a bobble head. Percy followed Annabeth upstairs. "come on, Seaweedbrain here's your room." She led him into a room that glowed blue because of the ceiling made out of an aquarium. His bed was a water bed and the whole room basically screamed, "Poseidon's son!" It wasn't exactly Annabeth's taste but she could tell he liked it because he ran to the bed and jumped on it.

He laughed and motion Annabeth to lie next to him. She slowly walked over and sat on the water bed. "this is going to be amazing. We are all going to have a blast. Think about it. All of us traveling around the US. It gonna be so much fun. Especially with all these goodies along with us."

"Goodies? Really?"

"What else am I suppose to call them?"

"Fun stuff? Fun things? There are lots of different things to call them."

"Goodies is funner to say." Percy argued.

"Funner isn't a word. More fun."

"Ugh! Annabeth! Stop correcting me. It's a real turn off." Percy said while pouting.

"Poutings a turn off for me, Seaweedbrain." She joked patting his cheek.

He was about to answer when the door opened and there stood grover, looking anxious. "Where to, Annabeth? Who's first?"

Annabeth walked to the list that she had place on a table out in the hall and read down the list to number one. "Umm…a guy named Allan **(Please put in your review what you think I should name a son of Demeter's last name)** in…Sacramento, CA. He's suppose to be a son of Demeter."

"Cool. That makes it easier." Percy said behind Annabeth and she elbowed him in the stomach which made him flinch, if anything. "What?"

"Don't disrespect the Demeter kids. Katie isn't as useless as _some_ people think."

"I didn't say Katie was useless." Percy argued back.

"I didn't say that you said it." Annabeth said while turning to him with a smirk.

"Hey guys! Enough flirting. I have a question," everyone's attention was turned to Rachel as Will, Thalia, and Nico showed up. Rachel's fingers were ever a large, red, flashing button, "What does this button-"

"Wait!" Annabeth shouted before running downstairs and then reappearing only seconds later with a large book in her hands. She began flipping through the pages desperately, "It says in the bus manual-"

"There's a manual?" Nico asked, "Who puts a manual on a bus?" Percy chuckled and shrugged his shoulders as his girlfriend glared at them.

Annabeth continued, "As I was saying, it says that the button transports you to the far coast of the country that you are currently stopped in." She continued to read silently to herself for a second and got interrupted yet again by none other than Will.

"So if we were in Oklahoma. Where would we end up?"

Annabeth scanned the page and ended up saying, "I don't know. One of the coastlines of America. If we aren't on the right side than we can just press it again to go to the other."

"Aha!" Rachel proclaimed.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"I found something that you didn't." She said as she was looking through the book, "It can only be used once every 24 hours."

"Wow. Okay then. Push the button we need to be on the west coast." Rachel shrugged then push the button. The bus began to make a whizzing sound. The seven people than ram to the windows and in a blink of an eye, they were in Sacramento.

**(AN: Thanks for reading. Please R&R. Criticism is welcome just NO FLAMES please. Other than that I would love to see what names I could use as a last name for Allan or if you have a better idea for a first name than give me that…or both! Both is even better! I'll update soon.)**


End file.
